The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement for tubular elements of a floor care device. More particularly, it relates to a sealing arrangement for sealing of two tubular elements which are movable toward and away from each other and arranged to pass a gaseous medium.
Sealing arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known sealing arrangement which is utilized for sealing tubular elements of a floor care device, which move relative to one another, is formed as axial sealing members which have end faces and press against one another by these and faces. These sealing members are used at separating locations between a suction pipe and a filter inlet, an exhaust pipe and a filter inlet, an impeller outlet and a filter inlet and at other locations, in dependence on the construction and operation of the device. These sealing members are pressed or spanned between the edges of the tubular elements. Such a construction has the disadvantage that the parts which are to be connected and spanned against one another with the aid of these sealing members must satisfy very high requirements with respect to tolerances.